User talk:Pickle Kat
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Sims Social Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Back pack items THA-Wikia 07:20, October 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Thanks! for Adding Pictures for Skills Tasks. Good luck! THA-Wikia 02:24, December 3, 2011 (UTC) you're quite skilled with editing :) or just have enough time, i don't know. how about this: lets become friends in fb and talk about what i can do to make good articles and stuff here? just let me know :) Paulquappe 14:21, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Its Thank Chu' O Hey Pickle Kat, long time no see I must say. Thanks, I can see the you and the guys working on the wiki. Also, I need a quick update to what happen to the wiki. So much work has bee added! :D I might come back near the end of Febuary. Sorry I couldn't reply to you earlier, I was busy. If you need to talk to me, I'll be around. Also, I need a quick update to what happen to the wiki. So much work has bee added! :D — Thank Chu' (talk) 14:41, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Again. Hey again, congrats on Admin! I can see the layout of the wiki, looks awesome. The Pets Society front page looks awesome. Any contribation to the wiki, would make the wiki more awesome especially the front page. I might continuing editing on and off, but I can help in Febuary. I also kinda deleted my Sims Social folder which had heaps of information :S. Here's what you should do though; adopt the wiki. If you've been here for more than eight weeks, you may be eligable to adopt the wiki. But I don't know if Leeyla would like it thou' . Anyways, I'll see you around the wiki! :P — Thank Chu' (talk) 08:53, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pickle Kat, I tried to upload a new image of this file, but it didn't show up. Could you please reorganize it? Thanks. --Seireitei 21:36, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if there is a preference for images (backpack items) that look like the following: I think it would look nicer if we could get the backpack images to one of the two types, and I think the images without the labels look "neater." The majority of images on the backpack items gallery page do not have labels, however some images are difficult to obtain without the label. Let me know what you think! {C --Rsvlswimx3 01:28, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin Yes! I'd really like the idea. And congratulations on your new baby :) --Seireitei 17:27, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I left a comment, which was automaticaly signed with my user name. I found it pretty odd, given the fact that I had signed out to avoid that. Can I somehow change my username? I would like to replace it everywhere it appears with my current signature. Otherwise, I would like to remove my comment... Can I do that? Sorry if these are stupid questions, I am just getting the hang of this. Thank you :) I guess I was supposed to sign the message, right? :D simina 00:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I would like to help! just tell me how... And I do it ... Regards!!! Spam Hi Pickle Kat, I just want to know how we can stop the spam in almost all of the Wiki pages. I tried to block them, but it seems they can still comment on the Wiki. I hope you know how to resolve this :( Thanks. --Seireitei 20:27, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Thank you and help Hi, thanks for posting on my talk page. I just want to know, I've recently edited the My Crabby Pal and uploaded an image, but the image does not seem as clear and as large as other pages. When I click on the image though, it is alright. Any suggesstions on how to fix this? Usfun8991 08:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Quest page layout suggestion Hello, Recent quests in The Sims Social have been really short, just one step or so. Especially in Car week, they're part of a series of quests. So instead of making articles of each small quest, can we make a single article called "Car Week Quests" or so and put the walkthroughs of all short quests there as parts of the quest chain? (and of course link the quest name pages to the big page too). That would save space on the wiki and make it easier for readers to follow as well as for editors to edit. What do you think of my suggestion? If you approve it, I'll apply it to this week's Car themed quest right away. Waiting for your answer. :) MoonlightSky 02:29, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I noticed the Alice in Wonderland themed stuff was missing from the wiki - since I was in the middle of constructing a few things for it, I decided to add the cowplant and a main alice theme page. Found a busted week theme scroller on one of the pages, so I fixed that too. I know you guys are in the process of cleaning things up, so I hope I didn't create more work for you. I would like to add a number of other items the wiki is missing for the Alice week but I wanted to make sure I was adding them in the right places. I have loads more questions for you! Feel free to send me a talk message or a message on FB - I linked it on my profile. Thanks again! Mndarrr 01:53, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hi, I want to ask something about the useful template pages. :) There are currently several pages templates on the wiki, such as template for backpack item pages, limited time quests, and objects with skill levels. May I suggest adding a new substitution page of clothing and accessories, as well a page for special skills? And for the game icon templates, we can add a template for an icon version of a backpack item so other users will have an easy time getting all the neccessary templates in one page. Also I've noticed that the "quest requirements" headline on limited quest pages are of a too big font size, maybe we can lower it a bit. Thanks for reading.MoonlightSky 13:55, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Weekly Themes/Categories As I've been going through things and adding items, I've noticed that some of our previous category names may not be correct (Alice, 80s week, typo in Marie Antoinette week, etc). I'd be happy to go back through and fix things, especially since I added the Alice stuff. I found them while I was hunting down screenshots from EA of the weekly news announcements and was upset to find out it says "Alice's Dreamland" instead of Alice in Wonderland... ugh. I'm gonna switch it all over to the correct titles and update all the tags- then leave the incorrect category pages as a suggested delete item for you. I may not get to it until tomorrow but I wanted to give you a heads up about it, just in case. Mndarrr 08:19, June 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem, don't mind helping out the Sims Social Wiki. If I can use a hand, I'll ask! Thanks! Hello, sorry for bothering. I just have a question about ataraxia poolside fun kit. Was it supposed to be available only for limited time? I started playing the game in may when was this feature available but I was still new and with no many neighbors you can't do anything. I couldn't even finish ataraxia pool in time, much less the fun kit. So I wonder if it's still available or not cause when I click the 'continue building' option, the game crashes. Thanks in advance :) Objects Page/Shop Categories I got stuck doing the shop items when I hit the Rock N Roll theme (since most of those items aren't available) and switched directions to putting all the shop items available onto the wiki. I've finished the electronics, skills, outdoor, kitchen, and half of the bedroom items. Should take me a little more than a week to get all the rest on there (Decorations category alone has 360+ items). Then I'll go back and do the week by week stuff. I was trying to update tags for the objects page, and noticed a lot of that info is out of date since EA did the shop upgrade a month or two ago. I think I'm going to reorganize that page a little bit since most of the things listed now have their own category page. Let me know what you think. If it is awful we can just use the undo feature and revert it back :) Mndarrr (talk) 09:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Pickle Kat! Thanks for the welcome. I have a quirky hobby of making picture guides for the quest items. Not sure if they work for wiki? I added one of them to the "Executive shower" page. Let me know if it works or not. I make them for my sims social group. have a great day and thanks for all the work you do. ~jenn~ aka forgivenmuch ^.^ hi pickle.. i need some help from you.. can you create an article about driving choppa because im about to start 'driving choppa' quest... wanna do the editing requirement and etc.. but the files isnt existing yet... and i dont know how to build it up because iam new and not really familiar with those templates.. hope you can help.. tq.. I saw that you updated the repair drops for the screws and power drills. I added power drills to the hunger drops too since they've been dropping over the last day or so. (e): They just removed the Read For Fun action, so nevermind the other part. I hope you're doing well <3 Mndarrr (talk) 20:44, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Repair Drops Hi there, I just noticed that repairing the ColleXion Dressing Room drops Saw as well as the other repair drops. I'm not sure if this is happening to other objects in need to repairing as well. Usfun8991 (talk) 05:26, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Random Updates Hey <3 I just spent most of the day saying 'oh that link is broken, I should fix that. Oh look a few more. Oh this page could use an image. Oh we forgot these items on this page. Oh what about this...' forever and ever. My edits today were crazy varied. But I fixed up the Winter Garden Mystery Box page, and used the same format to create the Snowman Mystery Box, and Tycoon Mystery Box pages. I was hoping you could take a look at them and make sure they look ok. I wasnt exactly sure how to list everything out, so I tossed it all into bulleted lists. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 00:14, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I really lucked out, I'm in an FB fan group and between myself and all of them I'm only missing a few images from the mystery boxes! I can hunt down the rest of the items and send personal appeals to some Sims friends for screen shots. I dont think it would be too difficult to add images to the main mystery box pages. Just toss them all up (image only) in a table, or did you have another idea? Mndarrr (talk) 03:31, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh! I completely reworked the Item Limit page (since it was only a sentence before). And a friend mentioned that we might want to make an F.A.Q. page under the 'On The Wiki' tab as a hot spot for common questions and a mini directory for help navigating things. Do you think that might be useful? Mndarrr (talk) 05:54, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Can you take a look at the Tycoon Mystery Box page and see if you like the way I put the gallery up? I wanted to keep the items separated by how rare they were, but I thought they looked better with the word in the link. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 00:29, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm not sure where to post the backpack items from this week. Since they're used to craft boosters and the SimSnap game will be a permanent feature, it would make more sense to put them in the regular section. But I dont know. :( Mndarrr (talk) 11:05, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey! I just posted a request in the forum to be made an admin, but I know those posts don't show up in the recent wiki activity so I thought I'd ask you just in case <3. I was also thinking about creating a "Registered Wiki Users" page that people could add their name to. I saw it on another wiki I was browsing and it looked really inviting. They had a separate section for "New Wiki Users" with links to 'how to' editing pages and the sandbox. I think adding something like that would be really useful. What do you think? Mndarrr (talk) 12:50, August 11, 2012 (UTC) In case you didnt see it, we've been approached by The Sims Wiki for a merger. I started a discussion Forum:Merger With The Sims Wiki Discussion there. I know you log in every so often, but we really need to give them a formal response. The general consensus is that the community does not want to merge but would be in favor of an affiliation. Their wiki is in agreement on this. I know you're busy with your little one, so to make sure we can move forward I applied for admin rights with wikia. I know you've got loads of other things to be worrying about, but I didnt want to surprise you if you see everything updated. We've actually got a fairly active community and its growing, and we couldn't have done it without all the work you put in <3 So thank you! Mndarrr (talk) 17:22, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Additional Admin Hi. I'm Wendy, a staff member on Wikia's community team. User:Mndarrr requested admin rights to help with the daily upkeep of this wiki. Because you are not editing regularly I have given her sysop rights for that purpose. If you disagree you can remove them; if you have any questions, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 04:30, August 27, 2012 (UTC)